


Страна летучих мышей

by Jiminy



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [12]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Supernatural
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: Неважно, где ты остановился, ведь все Нижние Штаты — это страна летучих мышей.Основано на игре Fallen London
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Страна летучих мышей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bat Country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/107855) by [Moorishflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moorishflower/pseuds/Moorishflower). 



— Чёртово ложное лето, — проворчал Дин, вытирая со лба пот. Сэм кивнул, тоже чувствуя себя несчастным. Пожалуй, одной из самых ужасных вещей, с которой когда-либо сталкивался Дин, было ложное лето в Нижних Штатах. И это с учётом, что он однажды провёл целую неделю, охотясь на келпи в Общей Яме недалеко от Старого Нью-Йорка. По мнению Дина, хуже всего было то, что ничего никогда не менялось: вечно парило, а густой и пахнущий серой туман не рассеивался даже днём. От облаков грибных спор глаза Дина краснели и зудели. На многие мили вокруг Сэм был единственным человеком, застрахованным от споровой лихорадки, и ему завидовал каждый, кто с ним встречался. Как-то Дину даже пришлось отбиваться от группы злобных психов, хотевших снять с лица Сэма кожу и носить как маску для защиты от спор.

— Я говорил сегодня кое с кем, — пробормотал Сэм, бездумно опуская боковое стекло Импалы. Видимость от этого не улучшилась, да и прохладнее не стало: всё вокруг них было затянуто зыбкой светящейся тьмой. Уличные фонари не горели — мировые часы ещё не пробили шесть утра.

— Да? С кем? — уточнил Дин. Сэм разговаривал со многими людьми. Это в каком-то смысле было их работой, но Сэм предпочитал общение всему остальному. У него была такая… отличительная черта. Что-то вроде таланта убеждения. Даже сидящие на мёде будут готовы поделиться с Сэмом всеми секретами после пары минут тихой беседы.

— Она не представилась. Просто сказала, что из Пятого Города. Что помнит Поверхность до появления летучих мышей.

— Брехня, — бросил Дин. — Базар давно поглотил Пятый город, может даже тысячу лет назад.

— Сто двадцать, — сухо поправил его Сэм. — Но это то, что она мне сказала.

— Хорошо, ладно, — Дин полез в бардачок за невскрытой упаковкой вяленого мяса от Мистера Сердечный Лис и бросил её Сэму, позволив тому выбрать первым. Это, конечно, означало, что Дину как обычно достанутся куски с хрящами, но он был не против. — Значит, она лгала. Никого не осталось из Пятого Города. Определённо никого такого старого.

— Она выглядела довольно древней, — продолжил убеждать Сэм, разрывая вакуумную упаковку и доставая из неё нечто, что когда-то могло быть лапой. Он поморщился, но охота на монстров не приносила много денег, когда, казалось бы, вся страна была охвачена ими, поэтому братья не могли позволить себе придираться.

— Ладно, — сказал Дин в попытке сменить тему. — Ты сегодня тоже встречался с этим дьяволом? 

— Её зовут Руби, — уточнил Сэм с многострадальным лицом человека, привыкшего к постоянным исправлениям. — И нет, я не встречался с ней сегодня. Она в Латунном посольстве, работает.

— Считает души что ли?

— Она не работает с душами, Дин, она работает с экспортом. Незамерзающая латунь, Дьявольские кости и тому подобное.

Дин фыркнул:

— Как по мне, то «экспорт» — это просто ещё один синоним к «сделке». Это всё, о чем заботятся дьяволы. Заключение сделок.

— Руби другая, — пробормотал Сэм. Дин даже не удостоил его ответом, потянувшись к пакету с мясом и достав кусок лисы. Держа кость, он откусил оставшееся на ней мясо: копчёное и сытное. Дин предпочитал марку Сердца марке Яблоки. Вяленое мясо от Яблок на вкус было как опилки и пшеничная клейковина. 

— А ты? — спросил Сэм. Дин вопросительно хмыкнул, и Сэм, конечно, закатил глаза, но уточнил: — Что делал ты, пока я говорил с женщиной из Пятого Города?

Дин, прожевав, поднял свободную руку. Он загнул палец: 

— Во-первых, нет такой вещи, как выжившая из Пятого Города. — Загнул другой палец. — И, во-вторых, не твоё дело.

— Да ладно, Дин, я рассказал тебе про мой день. Что ты делал, пытался поймать другую кошку? Ты же знаешь, они тебе ничего не расскажут, кошки ненавидят тебя.

— Отвали, сука, — процедил Дин, и Сэм рассмеялся. — Если бы мы смогли заставить одного из этих мелких ублюдков рассказать, где найти месторождение янтаря в Лоулессе… 

— Знаешь, Руби предлагала помощь, — тихо заметил Сэм. — Если нам нужны деньги, она может одолжить немного.

Дин фыркнул.

— Ценой моей бессмертной души? Нет, спасибо. Мы оба видели, что случилось с отцом. Или ты хочешь закончить так же?

— Нет, — прошептал Сэм. — Не хочу.

— Тогда не принимай ничего от дьяволов, Сэмми. Боже.

Сэм надолго замолк, понуро грызя своё лисье мясо. Что-то гигантское и светящееся пролетело мимо машины, и Дин ворча поднял стекла: — Долбаные летучие мыши, мужик.

— Ты виделся с тем парнем? — внезапно спросил Сэм. — С владельцем книжного магазина около торговца свечами?

— Не в курсе, о чем ты, — ответил Дин, и глаза Сэма распахнулись. 

— Ты виделся! Дин, он похож на сумасшедшего! И пристрастился к мёду, учитывая, как он просто пялится на людей! Чем этот парень отличается от Руби, а?

— Потому что Кастиэль не дьявол, вот почему!

— О, так ты уже дошёл с ним до базы личных имён? Вау, Дин. Просто… вау.

— Заткнись, — буркнул Дин. — Он… странный.

— Каким образом странный? Странный, как будто глотает живых летучих мышей забавы ради? Или странный настолько, что кричит в тебя стихами и пытается убить, если ты плохо аплодируешь?

— Не такой странный, как Вялый Пит, — уточнил Дин. — Этот парень просто чокнутый. Нет, Кас… он сказал, что он ангел.

— Что?

Дин нахмурился, теребя потертый край рукава.

— Я знаю, это глупо. Нет таких созданий, как ангелы. 

— Ну, есть такие существа, как дьяволы, — осторожно сказал Сэм. — Но… даже если бы они были реальными, то я не думаю, что ангел был бы где-то здесь. Я имею в виду, что Низ… довольно близко к Аду, если подумать. С чего бы вдруг ангелу открывать книжный магазин так близко к Аду?

— Я спрашивал его о том же, — ответил Дин, рассеянно наблюдая, как мимо машины пролетела стая летучих мышей, почти серебристых в лунном свете. Одна из них врезалась в гигантский гриб, растущий рядом со сталагмитом, — она упала на землю, и её сразу же схватил подстерегающий жертву печаль-паук. Дин видел, как паук утаскивал визжащую мышь в темноту. Становилось поздно — или рано, как посмотреть. Скоро уличные фонари загорятся и дневные ходоки откроют все окна-двери, а все ночные ходоки вернутся в свои постели, терпеливо ожидая, пока Мировые Часы вновь не пробьют шесть вечера. Ожидая выключения уличных фонарей вновь.

Дин достал ключи из кармана и завёл Импалу: двигатель издал тихий и жалобный покашливающий вой. В Нижней Монтане были небольшие нефтяные месторождения, но мелкие изверги заполнили туннели до самой Хеллены где-то примерно в течение месяца, а бензин в Лоулессе стоил дорого и был труднодоступен. Его Детка могла бы мчаться и на биотопливе, но Дин ненавидел видеть её такой несчастной. Он включил фары, испугав небольшую стайку крыс и заставив их броситься в рассыпную. Дину практически стало плохо, но он вспомнил как однажды крыса нагрела его на стоимость реставрированной Зиппо, так что это ощущение длилось недолго. 

— Что он сказал? — спросил Сэм, звуча больше заинтересованным, чем скептичным. — О пребывании здесь. Он… Он с Поверхности? — голос Сэма стал ниже, почтительней и тише.

Дин не понимал одержимость Сэма Поверхностью. Там никто никогда не был, да и причин попасть туда, кроме как увидеть солнце, не было. Тем более, не то что бы это было в принципе возможно. Слишком многое произошло. Базар очень хорошо создавал условия для того, чтобы ты никогда не смог покинуть Нижний мир.

— Он сказал, что здесь для кого-то, — тихо сказал Дин. — Для кого-то особенного. Но не сказал, для кого именно.

— Ясно, — ответил Сэм и замолчал. 

Дин отъехал от Украденной Реки; на стоянке никого не было, кроме них и группы резинцев, склонившихся над пирсом. Один кидал куски грибного хлеба слепой рыбе, другой ждал в стороне с коротким копьём. Каждый раз, как одна из рыб подплывала достаточно близко, чтобы её можно было пронзить, резинец с копьем начинал взволнованно кричать и отпугивал рыбу, очевидно, не в силах держать себя в руках. Это был замкнутый круг. Дин надеялся, что они всё-таки вскоре поймают себе ужин. 

— И это всё? — спросил Дин, выезжая на главную дорогу обратно в сторону Лоулесса. — Никаких «ты ошибаешься, Дин»? Никаких неодобрительных взглядов?

— Не-а, — ответил Сэм. — Ведь ты всё равно пойдёшь и увидишься с ним, одобряю я это или нет. Так же как и я встречусь с Руби, независимо от твоего мнения. Поэтому мы просто можем прекратить этот разговор.

Дин прикусил губу, но промолчал. Слова Сэма, как бы ему не хотелось это отрицать, имели смысл. Весьма опасно водить компанию с любым в Нижнем, неважно, рядом ты с Базаром или нет. Практически так же опасно, как и не иметь друзей. Является Кастиэль ангелом или нет, настолько же важно, как и то, действительно ли Сэм нравится Руби или она общается с ним со скуки, потому что ей делать больше нечего. Любой из них мог помочь им.

Любой мог навредить. 

— Я голоден, — заявил Дин, и Сэм выпрямился. — Хочешь смотаться в то местечко возле Бульвара Ломбардов? 

— То, у которого, по словам Бобби, нет разрешения от Господ? — уточнил Сэм, поморщив нос. Дин пожал плечами.

— У меня есть парочка лишних Эхо.

— Ладно, — подумав пару мгновений, согласился Сэм. — Лишь бы не лисятина.

Дин рассмеялся, сворачивая на шоссе; стая гигантских летучих мышей безумно кружила над их головами, и лунный свет постепенно сменялся ярким сиянием уличных фонарей, когда Мировые Часы наконец пробили шесть.


End file.
